


Faith of the West, Power of the East

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: With one final act, Tar-Palantir changes history.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Faith of the West, Power of the East

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amandil tells a story.

"Don't stray too far, Riel!" Amandil called to his ward "You mustn't stray too far or Pharazon's men will see you and tell the King."

Seven years ago, Tar-Palantir had entrusted his baby daughter - his only child - for Amandil to raise, and so far, he did an admirable job. The whole household was privy to the secret, with Riel herself being the sole exception. It was Isildur who suggested they called her that and the name stuck.

In response, Riel's face fell, but she came to him anyway. He carefully brushed her dark locks and looked down at her grey eyes, which marked her royal heritage quite clearly. While the usurper - Ar-Pharazon - now sat on the throne, Amandil had no doubt that their time would come.

That Riel's time would come.

Riel was short for Miriel, which was the name she was given at birth, and Amandil never let her out of his sight if he could help it. She was the last reminder he had of his best friend, and Amandil would keep her safe no matter what. She was given lessons in history and diplomacy, for Amandil wanted to prepare her for the day she ascended her rightful throne. She was also given basic lessons in combat and self-defense, in case it was needed.

"Tell me a story." she asked of him

"A story?" he pretended to think "Well, I know just the one. There was a wise and benevolent king, whom most people loved. Some, however, didn't. They preferred his younger brother and his nephew instead. Eventually, he had a child of his own, whom he intended to be queen. But he also knew that his wishes would be disregarded if he were to die. So he entrusted his only child to his closest friend. Shortly afterward, his brother and nephew had him killed and seized the throne for themselves. But his friend swore a vow that he would place his daughter on the throne no matter what it takes."

"And did he succeed?" Riel asked, with a yawn

"The story has an open ending, little one." Amandil smiled "So you are free to reach your own conclusions. But right now, you need to go to bed."

She didn't protest as he brought her upstairs and tucked her in. She dozed off as soon as her head hit the pillow. Amandil watched her for a while before standing up.

"Soon, old friend." he affirmed his promise to Tar-Palantir "Soon we will place Riel on the throne or die in the attempt."

Lights in the room flickered, acknowledging his promise.


End file.
